Counting the Star
by Jogag Busang
Summary: Apakah Akashi-kun tahu berapa jumlah bintang di langit? [AkaKuro-open request fic]


**Counting the Stars**

 **Oleh: Jogag Busang**

 **Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke by Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan materil dari fanfiksi ini**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Di manakah hari yang bahagia menurutmu?_

 _Selain di atas ranjang berselimut tebal_

 _Atau di seantero pemakaman_

 _Semua tempat mengandung luka dan air mata_

 _Lihatlah langit dan kau akan temukan_

 _Ada banyak bintang yang bertebaran di sana_

 _Tempat mengadu angan dan cinta_

 **[]**

Semua orang tentu paham bahwa malam ini Kuroko sedang bahagia. Acara pernikahannya dengan Akashi siang tadi berjalan dengan begitu lancar.

Kuroko tengah berada di kamar sekarang. Memakai kaos berlengan pendek, berbaring di atas kasur empuk sambil membaca komik. Sesekali dia tersenyum setelah membalik halamannya. Dia begitu fokus dengan cerita dalam komik tersebut sehingga tidak menyadari akan kehadiran orang lain yang memasuki kamar.

Akashi, yang baru muncul dengan bertelanjang dada, sama sekali tidak mengejutkan Kuroko. Padahal dia baru saja selesai mandi. Tubuh dan rambutnya masih basah. Aroma sabun yang dia gunakan juga masih dapat tercium.

Akashi sampai heran. Bagaimana mungkin laki-laki yang ada di hadapannya saat ini lebih tertarik bercinta dengan buku dibanding dengan dirinya? Apakah lelaki tersebut tidak lagi bernafsu? Apakah pesona dirinya kalah jauh dibanding buku? Akashi menggerutu sebal. Bisa-bisanya dia cemburu kepada benda mati.

Oh, iya, Akashi ingat. Lelaki tadi memang memiliki selera yang berbeda. Bukan, bukan karena dia pemilih. Hanya saja mungkin hatinya terbuat dari batu karang. Susah sekali untuk dirayu.

Orang zaman sekarang memang aneh-aneh, begitu Akashi mengeluh.

"Tetsuya, kalau kau membaca buku seperti itu, matamu bisa menjadi minus."

"Faktor membaca sambil berbaring tidak akan membuat mataku langsung menjadi minus, Akashi-kun," Kuroko dengan santainya menyahut. "Faktanya, banyak orang yang membaca sambil berbaring tetapi di sepanjang hidupnya dia tidak memiliki penyakit mata. Itu artinya, membawa sambil berbaring bukan faktor utama kenapa seseorang menjadi minus. Asal kita rajin mengonsumsi wortel dan berolahraga, mata kita akan sehat-sehat saja."

Satu-kosong, untuk Kuroko.

Demi apa, Akashi tidak butuh acara ceramah di malam hari.

Akashi kemudian memilih untuk mengambil pakaian di lemari daripada melanjutkan perbincangan tidak bermutu ini. Berbicara dengan Kuroko memang melelahkan. Sekalinya Akashi mendebat, Kuroko dapat mencerca seribu kali.

"Kau ingin mengacaukan malam pertama kita?" Akashi mencoba menarik perhatian.

"Mengacaukan bagaimana?" Tapi Kuroko tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari komik.

"Maksudku—" _Letakkan dulu komik bodohmu itu, Tetsuya!_ "—apakah aku kurang menarik bagimu?"

Kuroko tersenyum kecil. "Akashi tukang cemburuan rupanya."

 _Sabar, sabar._

Sejatinya, Akashi memang orang yang dapat menahan diri. Namun, Akashi saat ini sedang kesal setengah mati.

"Kau tidak ingin kuajak jalan-jalan, Tetsuya?"

"Itu tidak mungkin, Akashi-kun," Kuroko membalik halaman lagi. "Hari ini adalah malam pertama kita. Kita harus menghabiskannya di dalam rumah, bukannya malah keluyuran."

Dua-kosong, untuk Kuroko.

Akashi selesai berganti pakaian. Karena sudah terlalu malas, tanpa berbicara dengan Kuroko, Akashi mengambil bantal dan berjalan keluar kamar, menuju balkon.

Udara di luar sangat dingin, tapi Akashi tidak peduli. Bagi Akashi, udara menggigit semacam ini tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding hatinya yang sudah telanjur membeku karena Kuroko yang mengabaikannya sejak tadi.

Akashi kemudian berbaring, dengan tangan yang dijadikan sebagai tambahan bantal. Memandangi langit malam yang dihiasi miliaran bintang sama sekali tidak dapat mengurangi kejengkelan dalam batinnya.

"Akashi-kun?"

Suara tidak asing itu bertanya, tetapi yang ditanya tidak menjawab, dia sedang memejamkan mata.

"Akashi-kun? Kau marah kepadaku?" Suara Kuroko terdengar lebih lembut, setengah membujuk sebenarnya.

Tidak ada respons.

"Akashi-kun? Kau sudah tidur? Atau kau benar-benar marah kepadaku?"

Masih tidak ada sahutan.

Kuroko tersenyum kecil. Ah, Akashi memang selalu begini. Bahkan dalam posisi tidur, dia tetaplah menarik. Wajahnya terlihat tenang. Akashi lalu menarik napas panjang, seolah telah lama tertidur.

Tangan Kuroko bergerak untuk mengelus rambut Akashi dengan lembut. Dia kemudian mendekatkan bibirnya ke arah bibir Akashi. Akan tetapi, baru satu detik kedua bibir itu bersentuhan, Akashi membuka mata.

"Dasar nakal."

Kuroko terkejut. "Akashi-kun!" Tubuh dia tarik ke belakang sebab refleks. Untung saja Kuroko tidak terjatuh.

Kuroko mengira bahwa Akashi akan mengomel tanpa henti, tetapi rupanya Akashi malah mengambil posisi tidur miring, membelakangi Kuroko.

"Ternyata benar. Kau marah kepadaku, kan?" Kuroko tersenyum kecil.

Bukan Akashi namanya jika gampang terbujuk. Dia tetap seperti batu.

Kuroko mengambil posisi tidur di samping Akashi, menyempil di ujung bantal yang kosong. Pandangannya kemudian tertuju kepada langit.

"Akashi-kun, langit malam ternyata sangat indah. Seandainya aku bisa terbang, aku ingin hidup di sana."

Karena keadaan sangat hening, Kuroko memutuskan untuk terus mengoceh.

"Apakah Akashi-kun pernah menghitung ada berapa jumlah bintang saat malam hari? Kalau pernah, apa Akashi-kun tahu berapa jumlahnya? Kalau aku, aku sendiri tidak tahu. Aku tidak bisa menghitung semuanya. Mereka terlalu banyak. Mereka sangat indah. Mereka sangat menawan. Tapi sayangnya mereka tinggi sekali sehingga tidak bisa kupegang."

Kuroko mendesah gelisah. Mungkin memang benar, Akashi benar-benar marah kepadanya.

"Akashi-kun, kau masih marah? Kau diam terus sejak tadi." Kuroko berkata dengan nada sedih.

"Akashi-kun, berbaliklah kepadaku. Aku ada di sini bukan untuk menikahi patung."

Tangan Kuroko bergerak untuk memeluk Akashi.

"Aku minta maaf, Akashi-kun."

"Kaupikir aku mau memaafkanmu dengan mudah?"

Mendengar suara Akashi yang kesal membuat Kuroko ingin tertawa. "Kalau Akashi-kun tidak mau memaafkanku, malam ini kita akan melakukan apa?"

Akashi akhirnya membalikkan tubuhnya. Dia dan Kuroko sama-sama berhadapan sekarang.

"Tetsuya, kau sungguh menjengkelkan."

"Ya, itu memang aku."

"Kau sangat menjengkelkan sampai membuatku hampir gila."

"Kalau kau mau marah-marah, lanjutkan saja, Akashi-kun. Jangan ditahan."

"Kau laki-laki yang aneh. Kau tidak tampan. Kau sering membuat emosiku tidak stabil. Kau sering membatku marah-marah. Kau juga sering membuatku tersenyum seperti orang sinting. Tapi jika tidak ada Tetsuya di sekelilingku, rasanya aku jauh lebih menderita."

"Apakah kau tahu, Akashi-kun? Gombalanmu selalu berhasil membuatku mampus."

"Tadi Tetsuya tidak tahu, ya, berapa jumlah bintang di langit?"

"Akashi-kun tahu?"

"Tentu saja aku tahu." Akashi menyelipkan anak rambut Kuroko yang menghalangi pandangan ke telinga. "Bagiku, bintang itu hanya satu. Tetsuya adalah bintang milikku. Kau sangat indah. Kau sangat menawan. Tapi sayangnya kau terlalu larut dalam duniamu sendiri sehingga aku sering kau lupakan."

"Akashi-kun jangan terlalu jujur, aku bisa malu."

"Malam ini, kau adalah milikku. Jangan sampai mengecewakanku."

"Tentu saja tidak."

Dengan pelan, Akashi memeluk pinggang Kuroko.

"Jadi, kau sudah tidak marah lagi, kan?" bisik Kuroko sambil tersenyum jahil.

"Tetsuya, kau akan habis malam ini."

"Akashi-kun! Hei—"

Akashi melumat bibir Kuroko dengan ganas. Kuroko membalasnya dengan lebih dalam lagi.

Malam ini, keduanya tertidur dalam keadaan anomali.[]

 **Thurs—June 28th, 2018**

 **Note:** Halo, teman-teman. Jb kembali. Maafkan Jb yang sempat hiatus. Jujur saja, sejak bulan Ramadhan, Jb sama sekali tidak memiliki waktu untuk menulis fanfiksi. Semua tersita untuk RL. Bahkan di waktu lebaran, Jb sempat sakit beberapa hari. Terima kasih bagi kalian yang sudah membaca fanfiksi ini (syukur-syukur kalau ada yang sampai fav dan komen, hehe). Doakan Jb semoga selalu diberi kesehatan dan dapat terus menulis.

Kalau ada yang ingin request mau dibuatin fanfic sama Jb, silakan kirim prompt ke Line: **jogag117** atau bisa PM FB: **Jogag Busang** atau juga bisa lewat email: **jogagbusang at gmail . com** (hapus spasinya). Prompt bisa berupa gambar atau kalimat. Harus ada promptnya, ya.

Syaratnya: wajib AkaKuro dan tidak boleh mpreg (iya, Jb engga suka mpreg. Mohon dimaklumi).

Sekian dari Jb. Sampai jumpa lagi pada fanfiksi selanjutnya.

 _ **Fullove,**_

 **JB**


End file.
